Yamcha (Canon)
Summary Yamcha (ヤムチャ, Yamucha) is one of the protagonists in the Dragon Ball manga and in the anime Dragon Ball, and later the main protagonist in Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super, with some appearances in Dragon Ball GT. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C '''| At least Low 2-C''' Name: Yamcha Origin: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human martial artist, Time Breaker Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, and agility, Skilled in martial arts, Afterimage creation, Flight, The ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensively (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing infinite's of kilometers and blowing up solar systems to universes), Energy sensing, Time Manipulation, Immunity to any Hax, Cannot be sensed by any beings including “Gods” Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Damaged Beerus with a simple slap. He did not participate in the Tournament Of Power because he would have stomped everyone) | At least Universe level+ (Capable of stomping the Future Warrior, Goku, Beerus and etc.) Speed: '''At least Massively FTL+', likely '''much higher' (Yamcha slap was so fast, that Beerus was not able to sense or avoid it) | Infinite Lifting Strength: Universal+ '''| At least '''Universal+ Striking Strength: Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Godly Range: Universal+ | Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: A sword and his fists Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Sense – The ability to sense ki energy, which Yamcha learned while training on Kami's Lookout. * Ki Slap – A casual slap, used by Yamcha to heavily damage Beerus. * Kamehameha – Yamcha is able to pull off the basic Kamehameha attack. * Wolf Fang Fist – Yamcha's trademark attack. It is a very fast series of powerful punches, swipes, and kicks. Before the attack, a wolf's howl can be heard, along with an god aura around Yamcha. ** Blinding Wolf Fang Fist – A one-hit variant of the Wolf Fang Fist. ** Neo Wolf Fang Fist – An upgraded version of the Wolf Fang Fist. ** God Wolf Fang Fist – A version of the Wolf Fang Fist, that can one-shot the gods like Goku. * Spirit Ball – One of Yamcha's signature moves. He produces a concentrated ball of energy from his palm, and is able to precisely control its directional pattern using two fingers to guide it. ** Extra Large Spirit Ball – A much more powerful version of the Spirit Ball, and is even bigger than Yamcha himself. ** Univeral Large Spirit Ball – His final sphere, that is bigger than the universe itself. Key: Base |' Time Breaker Note: Don't compare him to his weakest version. Others Notable Victories: Goku Black Vegeta Golden Frieza Golden Cell Broly Kid Buu Omega Shenron Beerus Whis Champa Vados Hit Kibitoshin Future Warrior 300000 Gravity Notable Losses: Bulma Future Maifu Inconclusive Matches: Zamasu (Amplified) Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 2 Category:Ki Users Category:Afterimage Users